Miss Independent
by xoxstargirlxox
Summary: Adrian snorted. "If you're a tool, Ben, what does that make me?" Friendship and maybe a little more; oneshot.


****

**Originally published in the Reviews Lounge Too's Step Outside the Box collaboration.**

* * *

"God, I'm stiff," moaned Adrian, arching her back and trying to find a more comfortable position on the Boykewich's couch.

"It's not going to get easier," said Ben wryly beside her.

Rounding on him, Adrian snapped, "I didn't ask for your input!" It was just one of those days. Her baby bump looked offendingly huge in whatever shirt she put on, her back hurt, her ankles were nearly as swollen as her stomach, and the sixteen year old father of her child was helping matters not at all.

Now, however, Ben looked slightly wounded as he put his arms in the air and muttered, "Okay, okay. But I thought that as one half of this … parental unit, I was guaranteed some say anyway."

Adrian instantly felt guilty. Moments like this occurred all too frequently, with Adrian cutting into Ben for an insignificant, passing remark. She probably hurt him like that because no matter how many times she dominated him, he would always come back; because they were bound together, a weird extension of family. After Amy Jeurgens' precedent last year, two high school students having a baby had to stick with one another. Ben was more aware of that than anyone else, including Adrian.

"I just don't think you understand," she finally muttered, pursing her lips that felt rough and naked with none of their usual coating of gloss. "After all, when it comes down to it, Ben, _we're_ not pregnant. _I_ am pregnant. You made this happen."

"Oh," grinned Ben, "And you protested the whole time that this was happening." His gaze lingered on her stomach, and unlike when Ricky or any of the guys at school stared, Ben made Adrian feel sexy.

Finally, blushing, she reached up with her left hand (the one adorned with the ring he'd given her, a promise of something that neither could define) and cupped his cheek in her palm, bringing his eyes to her own. "My face is up here," she teased.

It was Ben's turn to go red. He bit his lip and leaned ever so slightly into Adrian's touch. A shiver ran down her spine. She could still make men fall for her.

"You—" Ben began, then stopped, clamping his mouth shut.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"_Wha_-at?" She ran a finger down his jawbone.

"Well, you're a lot more fun when you're pregnant than Amy."

"Oh."

Adrian let her hand fall to her lap. She concealed the ring under her other arm, locking away her and Ben's relationship for what had been his and Amy's. It was a wound as unhealed for Ben as Ricky was for her.

"I really feel like a _jerk_ for saying that," Ben continued, staring straight ahead, "But I look at you, I talk to you, and it's true. You don't really complain, and even when you do, that's not the whole conversation. Like now, I know you said you feel miserable, but you're still—you're still—you know, you're still being Adrian. You're not demanding anything from me, and you don't think that the world owes you something for making you suffer."

Adrian breathed in and out slowly, searching for words. Amy was always an awkward topic. Not only was Adrian going through what Amy had gone through last year, but Ben had dated Amy throughout her pregnancy, even though Ricky, Adrian's ex boyfriend, lover, you name it, was the father.

"Man, I'm a tool."

Hearing Ben utter such comically untrue words, she couldn't quite hold back a little snort.

"What?" he cried. "Do you find this funny?"

She pressed her hand to her mouth; the warm metal of his ring brushed against her lips. "Only because if _you're_ a tool, Ben, what does that make _me_?"

He snuck a glance at her. A smile played across his lips. "I plead the Fifth."

"Who gave you the right to remain silent?"

Ben meaningfully pressed his lips inward.

"Well, two can play at this game," she smirked. Again, she adjusted on the couch, this time lying on her side and trying to ease out the kinks in her back.

"You still ache?" Ben asked after a few minutes.

After hearing about Amy complaining about her pregnancy, Adrian wasn't sure how she was supposed to reply. She certainly didn't want to become like Amy. But then, if there was one thing she'd learned in the past year, it was that lying really didn't pay off, even at seemingly insignificant times.

"Yes," she finally admitted in a small voice.

A couple seconds later, Ben's fingers began to knead the small of her back, right where it hurt from not being able to bend forward anymore.

"Mm," she murmured, "Thank you." She closed her eyes and snuggled into the couch pillow. "How did you know to do that?"

"Amy," he replied, curt. "She used to like it when I did this … it was about the only way she liked me to touch her, a lot of the time."

"Oh." Adrian felt her muscles tensing again.

"Relax," said Ben. "Just let me take care of you."

_Just let me take care of you_. How many times Adrian had dreamed of Ricky Underwood saying that to her. Before Ricky, of any of her various sexual partners promising such intimate commitment. And yet it was Ben Boykewich, son of the Sausage King, somehow the father of her baby, who uttered those beautiful words.

They wouldn't fall in love right then; they wouldn't succumb to the mad throes of passion; they wouldn't become something more than good friends knotted together by a sort-of mistake. But Adrian squeezed her eyes shut, trying to bottle up his words and express to him a fragment of what she was feeling, why he had uncannily made her feel fuller than she had in her life.

"Okay," was all she said, once several seconds had elapsed. It was soft, a submission. She would allow someone else to take care of her. It was okay.

Again, several seconds elapsed. Ben's hands twisted across her back as Adrian allowed her eyelids to droop.

When he spoke, his voice was soft and unsure. "I love you, Adrian," he said, trying out the words. "I think."

Adrian bit her lip and sat up halfway, suddenly unsure of were the conversation was going. _Let me take care of you_ was one thing she didn't know how to reply to; _I love you_ was another. But this was Ben. This boy would accept whatever she said, because this boy accepted people as they were; accepted Adrian as she was. And so for the second time that night, she told the truth.

"I don't know if I love you, Ben …" Adrian grinned at him, twisting her ring, his promise, once around her finger. "But I like you."

His hand fluttered down to clasp her wrist, gently possessive. Her skin tingled at his touch, and she added quietly, "I like you a lot."

* * *

**Who else can't WAIT for Secret Life to start again? I have to admit, although I'm a die hard Radrian shipper, I'm pretty excited to see what happens between Ben and Adrian. I'd love to hear what you guys think of this story! :)**


End file.
